1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for conveying sheet-like articles.
2. Description of Related Art
When sheet-like articles, and in particular stacks of sheet-like articles, are being conveyed, there are problems in terms of the articles being defined, of the stacked, sheet-like articles slipping in relation to one another or of the stacks even falling apart. An apparatus for conveying sheet-like articles is used, for example, in order to feed a stack of loose, printed sheets to a binding apparatus. Successful binding is only possible when the stack is fed to the binding apparatus in the correctly aligned manner.
The object of the invention is to configure an apparatus for conveying sheet-like articles, or stacks of sheet-like articles, such that these can be transported in a careful and dimensionally stable manner.
The object is achieved, in particular, by an apparatus for conveying sheet-like articles which comprises a first and a second conveying means, it being the case that the first conveying means has first bearing elements which are arranged parallel to one another and define an essentially planar, first bearing surface and can be driven such that they can be displaced in a first conveying direction, it being the case that the second conveying means has second bearing elements which run parallel to one another and to the first bearing elements and define a second, essentially planar bearing surface, the second bearing elements being designed as conveying elements which can be driven in a second conveying direction, which runs transversely to the first conveying direction, it being the case that there is provided a lifting apparatus which allows either the first or the second bearing elements to be displaced in a lifting direction, which runs essentially at right angles to the bearing surface, and it being the case that the first and second bearing elements arc configured, and spaced apart from one another to form an interspace, such that, upon displacement in the lifting direction, the second bearing elements can be displaced through the interspaces between the first bearing elements, with the result that either the first bearing surface or the second bearing surface is arranged above the other bearing surface.
The conveying apparatus according to the invention has a first conveying means, with first bearing elements driven in a first conveying direction, and a second conveying means, with second bearing elements driven in a second conveying direction. A multiplicity of first and second bearing elements are provided and are arranged such that they each form a planar, first and second bearing surface. The conveying apparatus, according to the invention, has the advantage that the sheet-like articles, or stacks of sheet-like articles, resting on the bearing elements are transported very carefully in the respective conveying direction. The articles are not subjected either to deformation or to a flexing movement, as would be the case, for example, if they were to slide over rollers. In addition, the apparatus according to the invention, is configured such that the second bearing elements can be displaced through the interspaces of the first bearing element from beneath. This configuration has the advantage that a sheet-like article can be transferred very easily and carefully from the first bearing elements to the second bearing elements, and can be transported in a second conveying direction by the second bearing element. The apparatus, according to the invention, is thus particularly suitable for conveying further in different, selectable directions sheet-like articles which have been supplied from one feed direction, the articles being conveyed further preferably either in the feed direction or in a direction perpendicular to the feed direction. Such a conveying apparatus is also referred to as a transfer station or a transfer unit.
In a further, advantageous embodiment, the conveying apparatus additionally comprises third bearing elements which form a third bearing surface. The third bearing elements allow an article resting on the second bearing elements to be raised. This has the advantage that a movement of the second bearing elements does not have any effect on the article raised in this way, with the result that the article resting on the third bearing elements remains in its current position. This selective stopping of articles makes it possible to change, for example, the order of the articles discharged by the conveying apparatus. In addition, articles resting on the conveying apparatus may be realigned or aligned differently. For example, some or all of the articles resting on said apparatus may be conveyed further in a state in which they are offset laterally in relation to the feed direction.
The apparatus, according to the invention, has the additional advantage that the sheet-like articles may be conveyed reliably and carefully irrespective of their format.
The apparatus, according to the invention, is suitable, in particular, for conveying individual sheet-like articles or stacks of such articles consisting of paper, plastics, plastic films, woven fabrics or textiles. However, it is not just sheet-like articles which may be conveyed.